In a conventional three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction framework, what has been mainly focused on is reconstructing a surface of a static object based on a depth measurement of the object. In general, depth information can be obtained by technology such as triangulation or time-of-flight (ToF). In addition, there are a number of depth enhancement methods for improving the quality of a depth map. In a case that a high-quality depth map is obtained, 3D reconstruction of a surface of an object may be realized by fusing the depth maps. These reconstruction schemes are usually used to reconstruct static objects. With the development of technology such as RGB-D (color-depth) sensors, researchers begin to reconstruct non-rigid objects using, for example, RGB-D sequences as input, which makes it possible to reproduce an observed deformation of the surface of object.